World of Chances
by mileyice13
Summary: The Grey Brothers had it all. Fame, fortune and millions of screaming girls chasing them. But, what happens when tragedy strikes? When someone new comes into their life? When things take a complicated turn? World of Chances. A NILEY Love Story.
1. A Little Bit Longer

**A/N: Hey! I know Author's Notes aren't really like..supposed to be here. But, I felt the need to write this since after all, this is my FIRST story. And if you find it horrible, I would appreciate your constructive criticism. I am not completely new to writing, I have been writing a lot, but mostly feature articles and the like. I'm not much into story-writing. But, I was bored. I hope you like it. And before reading on, check out the trailer. .com/watch?v=kQuBvAQo4Gg And yes, this is also posted on my YouTube account. I don't know if this is allowed, but oh well. I have a personal account where I read stories from, so don't expect me to comment and read yours from this. =]  
**

Chapter 1 - A Little Bit Longer

"Oooh, this is an SOS. Don't wanna second guess. This is the bottom line it's true. I gave my all for you, now my heart's in two..and I can't find the other half, it's like I'm walking on broken gla---." The voice that once filled the arena came to a sudden halt and a loud thud was heard. A surprised Kevin and Joe turned to look at Nick, who was now lying on the floor unconscious. "Nick!", the two screamed. A crowd, composed of the band and the crew members, was now quickly forming around the brothers. "Somebody call 9-1-1!", a tear-filled, concerned, Kevin shouted. One of the members of the lighting crew quickly took his phone out and dialed the emergency number. He hurriedly told the operator what happened. After the call, he announced, "An ambulance is on it's way.".

It seemed like forever before the ambulance arrived, even though it took only around ten minutes. The emergency team quickly loaded Nick into a stretcher and into the ambulance. One of the medical personnel said, "Who's gonna ride with him to the hospital?". "Me.", Kevin and Joe answered simulateneously. Thankfully, both of them were allowed to go. On the ride to the hospital, both were feeling really nervous. "Nothing like this has happened to Nick before.", Joe thought. "What could've happened?". Kevin, on the other hand was contemplating when to tell their parents what happened. Both of their thoughts were disturbed when the ambulance came to a sudden stop. They were so wrapped up in their thoughts that they didn't realize that they were just a few steps away from the emergency room. They quickly jumped out of the ambulance and watched silently as Nick was carried out of the ambulance and wheeled into the emergency room.

One of the doctors in the emergency room led Kevin and Joe to a waiting area. It was a simple room. The walls were painted white and cream and a few paintings were hung here and there. There was a medium-sized TV planted on the wall. There were a few people already there, a couple, a boy and his grandmother and a group of teenagers. The doctor then spoke, "The emergency team has already informed us of what happened. We will do a quick evaluation of Nick, then we will inform you on what will happen next, for now, all you can do is wait.". The two took a seat beside each other, still trying to take in what just happened. It was Kevin who broke the silence. "I'm gonna call mom and dad.", he said sadly. Joe nodded, then went back to staring into space. Normally, he would act like a total goof and crack a joke at a time like this to ease the tension, but he was too confused and worried for Nick to think about goofing around. Kevin dialed their dad's number. After a few rings, he finally picked up. "Hello?", Paul answered. "Hi Dad, uh..something happened today." "Kevin, you sound different. What's wrong?" "Uh..Nick's..Nick's in the hospital." "WHAT? What happened? What hospital are you in?" "We're at the..Los Angeles Medial Center". "We're on our way". Kevin took a seat beside Joe. "What did they say?", Joe asked. "They're on their way. Dad sounded really worried.", Kevin replied. "Why wouldn't he be?"., Joe said quietly. The two sat in silence thinking about what might happen to Nick. It only took a few minutes for their parents to get to the hospital. Paul and Denise made their way to the waiting room, where Kevin and Joe was at. A worried Denise asked, "What happened to Nick?". A sense of worry and sadness was obvious in her voice, and she wasn't trying to hide it either. Joe answered this time, "While we were rehearsing, he fainted. Then, we asked someone to call 9-1-1. That's it.". "Nick didn't say anything. He didn't ask us to take a break while we were rehearsing. I think he overdid it this time.", Kevin added.

Their discussion was cut short when the doors to the emergency swung open and the doctor came out. The Jonas family shifted their eyes onto the doctor who just came out. The doctor called out, "Jonas?". "That would be us.", Paul said. The doctor approached them, carrying a clipboard. He started to inform them on the latest news regarding Nick's condition. "Mr. Jonas has suffered fatigue, he has not been resting enough----.". "But, we tell him to rest. We make sure that he gets enough sleep! What happened?" Paul interrupted with a concerned look etched on his face. "Mr. Jonas, we don't know why Nick suffered fatigue. He might've been overworked, yet, he doesn't get enough rest. It is not your fault.", the doctor continued. "I am sorry, but due to his diabetes and other complications, Nick suffered a kidney failure."


	2. You're My Only Hope

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my friend hannahmfans on YouTube. hannahmfans has a YouTube series entitled, "You're My Only Hope", and that's why I named this episode that. Watch hannahmfans' series! youtube .com/hannahmfans  
**

Previously on World of Chances..

_"I am sorry, but due to his diabetes and other complications, Nick suffered a kidney failure."_

**CHAPTER 2 (You're My Only Hope)**

"WHAT?", the whole family was shocked by the news they just received. Denise broke down, and the brothers were looking at each other with shocked and sad eyes while Paul was trying to comfort Denise even with tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Thoughts of what would happen to the band and especially with Nick immediately flooded their minds. A mixture of emotions filled the room; sadness, confusion, worry and shock. The doctor cleared his throat and spoke, "We're sorry. But, we have to find a match within two weeks, or he might not make it.". This just made the situation worse for them. Where would they find a kidney donor in two weeks? Their thoughts were interrupted when the doctor told them, "We can test the whole family for a match, if you are willing." He received nods and murmured yes's from the Jonas family. "Drop by tomorrow afternoon and we will start."

That night, "I'll stay with Nick.", Joe volunteered. Earlier, they were informed by the doctor that only one person was allowed to stay during the night with a patient. It was almost 9pm, and visiting hours were almost over and they had to leave. They all agreed to let Joe stay the night. Joe walked them out of the hospital .He then gave Denise and Paul a quick hug. Both returned the same gesture. Kevin hugged Joe and quickly whispered in his ear, "Take care of Nick, bro.". Joe smiled at that, and watched as Kevin and their parents walked away. He then started to walk back to Nick's room. He waited patiently for the elevator to open. Finally, the elevator came and he stepped in and pushed the button for the 6th floor. He walked to Nick's room. "Room 612", he thought. He grasped the metal knob and turned it. As he opened the door, his gaze fell on Nick. Nick looked pale and tired, yet so peaceful. Joe grew sad at the thought of what his brother could be feeling right now. "Thankfully", he thought, "he seems to be sleeping soundly.". Joe then looked around. The white walls had a few windows with drapes hanging over them. There was a small painting depicting a basket of fruits. There was a small TV in one corner of the room. On the side of the bed, was a dirty white bedside table with drawers. Bottles of medicine and a few papers were on top of it. Joe presumed that these were medical notes. There was also a half-empty bottle of water on the table. Across the bed, was a maroon couch. Joe decided that this would be where he would be sleeping tonight. On the left of the bed, were two chairs, for extra visitors. On the right, was a small personal bathroom. It was fully stocked and clean. Tired, Joe went into the bathroom for a quick wash. He then walked out of the bathroom and grabbed a pillow and tried to get comfortable with his make-shift bed, aka., the couch. Before drifting off to sleep, Joe threw a quick glance at Nick and said a silent prayer. "Dear God, please help Nick get better...". After that, he closed his eyes and headed off to dreamland.

"Argh!.", Joe grumbled. He saw Kevin standing on the side of the couch with a pillow in his hand. Kevin, seeing that Joe was awake, quickly dropped the pillow and looked the other way. "Why did you have to hit me with the pillow?", a sleepy and annoyed Joe asked. "I don't know, it looked fun.", Kevin replied, trying to hide a laugh. "Ha-ha. Funny, Kevin, real mature.", Joe replied. Kevin handed Joe a black bag. Joe caught it with a puzzled expression. "It's your..uhm....overnight bag. Mom told me to get it for you. You need a shower, dude. You stink." Kevin answered while taking a seat. "Okay. Uh, but where's mom and dad?", Joe asked curiously. "Oh, they're taking care of some paperwork. They'll be here in a few." Kevin replied, his eyes already glued to his Blackberry. "Kevin..Kevin, Kevin..can't live without his phone, huh?" Joe said with a smirk. He was already heading to the bathroom when he saw Kevin on his phone. "Well, there is nothing to do. Why don't you just go take your shower already? Your stink is gonna make everyone here sick." Kevin replied laughing. "Fine, fine." Joe answered.

After a few minutes, Joe walked out of the bathroom and saw his parents and Kevin talking to the doctor. He quickly walked over to them and listened to what the doctor has to say. "Joe, glad you cam to join us. Now, as I was telling them, you are to take a quick lunch and we will be proceeding with the tests.". "Joe nodded. "The doctor told them a few other things they had to do. "Well, I think it's time to head to the cafeteria then.", Denise announced. "But what about Nick?", Joe asked. "He'll be fine. We'll only be gone for a few minutes, and a nurse is assigned to watch over him.", Paul assured Joe. They all headed down to the hospital's cafeteria. It was very clean. The tables were white and spotless. The food, was well, food. Nutritious and healthy-looking food, to be exact. It wasn't exactly Joe's type of food, but he didn't have a choice. They all grabbed some food and paid for it. Then headed over to an empty table. They got numerous looks from the people from the cafeteria. They could already hear whispers floating around. "What are the Jonas Brothers doing here?". While they ate their lunch, they managed to small-talk. They were nervous about the tests. After eating their lunch, they went to the part of the hospital where tests where conducted. They found Nick's doctor there and introduced them to another doctor, Dr. Carson. They were led into a small room and were called in one by one by an assistant. After the tests were finished, they were informed that they would be getting the results in 12 hours. That would be the next day.

They all went up to Nick's room after the test. As they opened the door, they saw Nick was still lying down. But, there was something different about him now, he was awake. "Nick?", Denise asked. "M-m-mom?" Nick asked confused. He still didn't know why he was in the hospital. "Why am I in the hospital?". "Nick..I'm sorry..but..----", Paul said. Nick was waiting for his answer with eagerness and nervousness. He didn't know why he was there and that scared him, but then he wanted to know why too. Kevin and Joe were both standing quietly beside their parents. They were scared to see Nick's reaction when he finds out about the kidney failure. "What dad? Tell me. What!?", Nick demanded. "N-n-nick..You suffered a kidney failure. You'd have to undergo a transplant..if..", Paul stopped, tears in his eyes. He didn't want to say it. He didn't want to think that his son's life depended on a transplant. He just couldn't take himself to say it. "If I wanna live? That's what you were gonna say huh? I'm dying. I'm d-d-dying.", Nick said, crying. Tears were falling rapidly from Nick's eyes. Soon, the whole family was crying and comforting each other. They were scared about what would happen. But, Paul, Denise, Kevin and Joe knew they had to be strong for Nick. After about half an hour, they all settled down. The tension in the room eased a bit and they were trying to just forget about what happened and act like everything was normal. It wasn't easy. The task was barely achievable, but they were doing this for Nick. If they acted nervous and scared around Nick, Nick would worry, and they wouldn't want that. At around 6pm, Dr. Carson and Nick's doctor, Dr. Smith went into the room. Dr. Carson called for Paul, Denise and Kevin, while Dr. Smith, went and talked to Nick and check on him. Outside Nick's room, "I'm sorry. None of you are matches. We would have to find another donor. We have called other hospitals in the area but none have records of any matches. I'm sorry. We're still trying to find another one, and we'll inform you right away if you do. But, that might take weeks, even months. If you want, maybe you could help find. You might know people who would be willing to donate their kidney." They just stood there shocked. They wanted to help Nick. But, how? How would they find a kidney donor in a week? The doctor told them about a few more things, then Dr. Smith came out of the room. He said, "Nick is doing quite well for his condition, but we have to find a kidney soon." "You might want to tell Nick about what we talked about now. Sooner or later, he has got to find out.", Dr. Carson added. Paul nodded and thanked the doctors. "So..who's gonna tell Nick now?", Joe asked quietly. "I'll do it.", Paul volunteered. "Honey, are you sure you can do it alone? I can go with you.", Denise offered. "No, I'll tell him. You guys should have some dinner now. I'll meet you in the cafeteria after I talk to Nick, okay?" Paul reassured. Denise led the two boys into the cafeteria where they sat down and started eating their dinner. Meanwhile, Paul was getting ready to tell Nick. Paul went in Nick's room and found Nick flipping through a sports magazine lazily. "Nick?", Paul said gently. "Oh, dad. Hey. Uhm, what's up?", Nick asked. "Nick, I have to talk to you about something." Paul said. He cleared his throat and continued."The doctors said that none of us are a match with your kidney. All the other hospitals in the are a have been contacted, and no match was made. I'm sorry, Nick. We have to find a kindey within a week."

"What? No. Why? Why?", Nick said, shaking his head. Tears flowing from his face and onto his shirt and the pillow he was holding. Paul tried to comfort him and soon, Nick calmed down. Joe, Denise and Kevin finished their dinner quickly and waited for Paul, but he didn't come, so they assumed he was still in Nick's room. So, they headed back to Nick's room. After a few minutes of talking, they made a decision.

"We're gonna..."

**A/N: What are they gonna do? Hmm..Watch out for it in Chapter 3! It's pretty long. No, not really. Just two pages. So yeah. :) Enjoy! REVIEWW!**


	3. Coming For You

**_Previously on World of Chances..._**

**_After a few minutes of talking, they made a decision. "We're gonna..."_**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Lean On Me**

Nick finally decides to ask for help. They send out a call for a kidney donor. Thousands of fans came to answer his call. They were all carefully screened by Nick's family. Only a few remained and they were tested if they would match Nick's kidney.

"We're gonna...send out a public announcement.", Nick finally said. It was hard for them, mainly because they didn't want fans to donate their kidneys just because they have a crush on the youngest member of the band. The family wanted the donor to be totally willingly, not just because Nick was a celebrity. But, they didn't really have a choice. "Are you sure about this, hun?", Denise asked. "Mom, I don't have any other choice. You know that." Nick said. "I don't have any other choice. I need this. I..", Nick thought. Joe and Kevin were just supportive of Nick, they supported his decision and helped him while he was in the hospital.

"And we're back to E! News. We've got an interesting story for all you tweens who are fans of the Jonas Brothers. Apparently, their youngest member Nick, has been confined in the hospital for almost a week now. It is reported that he has been in the hospital due to medical issues. And sad news for all you Jonas fans, their summer tour has been canceled! It seems like, Nick needs time to recover from what happened to him. No official statements has been heard from the Jonas family or management.", the voice of E! News host, Ryan Seacrest filled the room, as it blasted from the small TV of Nick's hospital room. Nick was now alone, as the doctor told his brothers that he needed to rest. But, he wasn't sleepy at all. He was too busy thinking about what would happen.

**Nick's POV**

As I watched my buddy, Ryan tell the whole world about what happened to me, I didn't know what to think. Immediately, a million questions started to fill my mind. First, how in the world did they know about the news in the first place? God. Paparazzi really need to take a break sometimes. Second, what about the band? What about my brothers, OUR dream? What's gonna happen now? I don't want them to stop living my dream because of me. I don't even want to think, that I might not be able to sing on stage anymore, that I might not even be able to record or play the guitar anymore. No! I don't wanna think about that. I don't even want to believe that there might not be a chance for me to not see my brothers perform anymore. I don't wanna die. No. I'm not ready. Maybe. But, no! I want to see the world. I want to perform. This is my dream. I want to live it. I want to make it seem more real. I want to create music that people would remember for years. I want a lot...of things. Not material, but I have dreams. And I want to make them all come true. I don't wanna die yet. But then again, life is unfair. I shuffled a little on the bed to make myself comfortable. I had tears in my eyes, but I didn't wanna cry anymore. I wiped them away with the back of my hand. Then I notice, that a different show was playing on TV. I try to block out the sounds from the machine and let myself relax for a moment. I say a silent prayer. Dear God, I'm sorry for whatever wrong I have done. Sometimes, I may not be the best brother, the best son, or the best friend I could be, but that's me. I just want to make things right. I need another chance, Lord. Just please, another chance. I want to thank you for giving me an amazing family, who is always there for me. For my friends, who care for me so much. They're just wonderful. Thank you for making me feel so blessed and cared for. Thank you.

**Back to Normal POV**

And with that, Nick fell asleep. He was tired, and like what the doctor said, he needed rest.

Meanwhile on the other side of the country...

"Miley! Come on..hurry up or we're gonna miss our flight!", Robby Ray, a light brown haired man, in about his forties called to her daughter, Miley. Miley was a fourteen year old brunette. She was thin, but not sickly thin. She gracefully descended the stairs as her dad was calling to her. "I'm coming, Dad! I'm coming!", she said. Miley was an only child, her mother passed away when she was only ten years old. Their luggage was already in the car, and Miley was packing the last of her things. All their boxes of furniture and stuff were already in sunny California, waiting for their arrival. "Bye mom. Bye Tennessee.", Miley whispered as she got out of the house. It was hard leaving Tennessee, but she had to and wanted to. It was hard leaving all her friends and loved ones in Tennessee but Miley loved her dad a lot, which is why she agreed to move to California with him. See, her dad, Robby Ray, was songwriter and producer, and due to his work, he had to make multiple trips to California. Miley talked to her dad one day, about maybe moving to California, so his work would be easier, and now, here they were, on a plane to Hollywood.

**A/N: NILEY coming up in the next chapter! Watch out for it! OH YEAH! **


	4. What I've Been Looking For

_Previously on World of Chances..._

_And now, here they were, on a plane to Hollywood. _

**Episode 4: What I've Been Looking For**

A plane from Tennessee lands in California. "Here we go.", Miley thought. Miley took her dad's hand, she was nervous yet excited. She's already been in California several times before, but this time, everything seemed different. "You okay, Bud?", a concerned Robby asked. Miley just nodded. Miley could already spot celebrities walking in. "There goes Christina Aguilera, with a tail of crazy guys trying to get a word out of the platinum-blonde pop star. Paparazzi.", Miley thought, suppressing a laugh. Miley and her dad went over to retrieve some of their luggage. It wasn't much, since most of their clothes were already at their house. Her dad already made arrangements and all they had to do was unpack. They hopped in a cab and drove home. On the way home, Miley stared at the surroundings. "Way different than Tennessee. Way different.", Miley thought. Miley was a little surprised when the car stopped, she was guessing this was their new house. It was in a very nice neighborhood. It looked like a lot or rich or famous people lived there, she was guessing from the numerous beautiful houses with rooftop decks, jacuzzis and enormous swimming pools. "Home sweet home, bud.", Robby slung an arm around her daughter, pulling her for a hug. "Home sweet home, dad.", Miley sighed happily. Her lips formed a smile. She began to think about the numerous adventures she would have to face in her new environment.

**Nick's POV**

I woke up to the sound of laughter. Oh. It's Joe. I don't want them to know I've already woken up. Stupid Joe, I was sleeping peacefully and I'm still a little tired. When they find out I'm awake, I'm pretty sure they're just gonna talk about, my "situation". I don't want to talk about it for now, but it seems like everything we talk about leads to talking about my "situation". I just wanna rest for awhile. I guess I was opening my eyes a little too much, since I realized that Joe was staring right into my eyes, with a puzzled look on his face. "What the hell are you doing, Joe?", I snapped. It got me pretty annoyed since I wanted to sleep. "I'm sorry.", Joe apologized sarcastically, "I didn't know you were sleeping and besides, you were already awake.". "Well I was sleeping before you woke me up with your laughter.", Nick retorted. Suddenly, I heard someone else's laugh in the room. It sounded pretty familiar. It was Demi! "Demi? Is that you?", I asked. "Yeah, it's me. I heard about what happened, and I thought I'd drop by. I hope you get well soon." Demi got up from her seat and offered me a hug, which I gladly took. I looked at Joe with a knowing look in my eyes. Something's up. See, Joe has this crazy crush on Demi. And Demi does too, but they just can't pick up clues. Joe stared back at me with a puzzled look on his face, then Demi suddenly piped up, "Uh, I'll just head to Starbucks, then I'll be back. I need my coffee. You guys want anything?" "No thanks. I'm good.", Joe replied.

**Normal POV**

As soon as Demi left the room, "Aha! You invited her didn't you?", Nick asked amused. "Well, uh..actually...", Joe stuttered. "You did!", Nick asked. "Uh, fine. I did.", Joe gave up and fell on the couch. "I did. Yes. I did. She's so pretty and nice..and beautiful..and talented..and wonderful...and amazing...and awesome---", Joe babbled. "Okay. I didn't know you knew that many adjectives.", Nick joked. "Yeah I do! She's also sweet, adorable---", Joe continued, he didn't give a care about anything else, only Demi was on his mind right now. He was into what his brothers like to call, his "lover mode".

Meanwhile...

"Dad! I'm gonna head out for awhile.", Miley announced. "Bud, where you headin?", Robby asked. They just finished unpacking most of their things. It was the second day after they arrived in Los Angeles, and they did a pretty good job of unpacking. Most of their furniture where in place, since they spent all their time fixing up. "I'm just gonna get some coffee..or something. You want anything, Dad?" Miley asked as she grabbed her purse. "Uh, I'm good. Make sure you don't get lost alright? And be careful.", he reminded. "I will Dad. See you later.", Miley said as she hugged her dad. She ran to the front door and called a cab. She could already drive, but it wasn't allowed. She was only fourteen, it wasn't legal yet, and besides, she didn't know her way around here yet. As she climbed in the cab, she told the driver where she was heading. It was one of the few places Miley was familiar with, and she was pretty sure there was a Starbucks there. As they arrived at her destination, Miley pulled out a few dollars and got out of the cab. She went into Starbucks and ordered her favorite drink. "Caramel crème Frappuccino, please.", Miley said politely. After paying, she stepped aside while she was waiting for her drink. As she was waiting for her drink, she looked a around. Next to her in line was, Demi!

**Miley's POV**

Ohmygod. It's Demi Torres! Like, the Demi Torres. I can't believe it. She was talking to someone on the phone. Blahblahblah...a kidney? Why would she need..a kidney?..blahblahblahblahblah..Los Angeles Medical Center...What was she talking about? My thoughts were interrupted when my drink . I called a cab, and went to my destination. When I got out, "Los Angeles Medical Center", a huge sign infront of the hospital said. It looked modern and professional. I went in and headed over to the front desk person. "Good morning! What can I help you with?", a cheerful lady asked me. "Uhm..I was just wondering if there are any patients who need a kidney? Like, they need a kidney donor or something?", Miley asked. "Hold on a second. Actually, yes we do. We aren't allowed to reveal the patient's identity. But, there is someone who needs a kidney donor.", the attendant replied. "Oh. Well, thank you. That's all I need to know.", Miley replied.

On the way home, I couldn't help but think of my mom. My mom died when I was ten. Exactly, four years ago. It was painful, not only for me but also for my dad. She was also the reason why I decided to stay in Tennessee. She was the reason why my dad started going to trips to Los Angeles. Daddy wanted to let pain fade away, I wanted her to come back that's why I stayed. But, there was nothing we could do. She died of leukemia. She would not take any blood donations. Her words were engraved on my mind, "When the time comes, let me go.", my mom didn't want to cheat death. When her time came, we had to let her go. It was hard, knowing that we might be able to do something to let her live a little longer, but it was what she wanted, and we respected that. After my mom's death, I decided that I'll help anyone in need. And this was my chance. I decided I wanted to donate one of my kidneys.

At dinner, me and my dad talked about it. He was worried, but I told him my reasons, and he got soft about it. We spent the night recalling mom. We both missed her. As I lay down to sleep, memories of mom filled my mind. I had tears in my eyes. Dad came into my room, and gave me a goodnight kiss. He sat on the edge of my bed and said, "Bud, I trust you with this. I know that you know what you're doing. That's very noble of you. Mom...would be proud of you. I'm sure". And that was it. He let me do it. I had his consent. I was doing this for my mom.

**Normal POV**

The next day, Miley and Robby talked about what was going to happen during the day over pancakes and waffles. Robby had called the hospital before, and asked about donations. Miley had to undergo a few tests and they would find out from there. Robby drove Miley to the hospital and accompanied her while she was doing the tests. Later, they found out she was a match. The doctor said, "Miley, are you sure about this?" Miley replied with a yes. "Well then, I'd like to introduce you to the person you'll be donating your kidney to.".

**Miley's POV**

We walked through a door, to the patient's ward. Then, a couple of floors. Room 612. I sighed. This is it. The doctor opened the door for me. I opened my eyes, and there lay Nick Jonas. The Nick Jonas.

**Nick's POV**

A beautiful brunette appeared at my door. Wow, she was gorgeous. I don't know her. I can't help but look at her.

**Miley's POV**

Wow. Even if he's sick, he's still amazing.

**Normal POV**

Sparks flying everywhere, as their eyes met. It seemed like they didn't have a problem at all. It was just heaven. Brown finally met blue. It was love at first sight.

**A/N: It's kind of long. Not really, just two pages. I tried to make it shorter, because it wouldn't fit on YouTube, but I can't help it. I wanted to make it longer, but this is the best I can do, if I was going to squeeze it. Oh well. UHM, more Niley. I just had to squeeze in that Demi moment. So, what do you think?**


	5. Falling For You

_Previously on World of Chances..._

_It was love at first sight._

**Episode 5: Falling For You**

**Nick's POV**

Wow. It was all I could think of. I tried to open my mouth to speak, but I was too mesmerized by her. She was just amazing. She's got me speechless.

**Miley's POV**

Whoa. Nick? As in, Nick Gray? I'm donating my kidney to Nick Gray. Wow, that's just amazing. He's perfect. Just perfect.

**Normal POV**

Here it was, a true testimony of love at first sight. The room was suddenly filled with a feeling you can't explain, that is until the doctor cleared his throat. "Well, hello Nick. Nice to see you.", he proceeded. "I'd like to introduce you to someone." He motioned for Miley to come forward and Miley shyly went in the room. The two couldn't get their eyes off one another. The doctor noticed this and spoke up, "Well, Miley, this is Nick. Nick, this is Miley. She came up today and took a test. She will be your kidney donor." "My d-d-d-donor? You found one? Th-th-that's just great!", Nick said happily. "I-I thank you. Thank you so much.", Nick told Miley sincerely. "Well, I'll leave you two to talk. Your family will be informed about this Nicholas.", and with that the doctor left the room.

**Nick's POV**

Wait. Did he just say MY kidney donor. He has got to be kidding me. I quickly thanked God in a silent prayer. This was like a miracle. My family was about to give up hope, but there she is. My savior. Miley. Miley. Miley. She has the most beautiful smile, her eyes are just amazing. Everything about her is just completely perfect. As I thanked her, I couldn't stop the tears in my eyes. I was just so happy.

**Miley's POV**

The moment he thanked me. I knew right then and there that he was sincere, and not an obnoxious jerk like other celebrities or how gossip sites describe him to be. I knew right then that I made the right decision. And I said a silent prayer to God for guiding me towards doing the right thing.

**Normal POV**

"You're welcome.", Miley replied. Nick motioned for Miley to take a seat next to him on the hospital bed. Miley carefully took a seat on the bed. "So, nice to meet you, Miley.", Nick said. "Nice to meet you to.", Miley replied. "So, now what?", Miley asked. "I don't know. How about let's get to know each other better?", Nick suggested. "Uhm, well okay. So, we just randomly ask questions?", Miley joked. "Okay.", Nick said. "I was just kidding you know?", Miley said chuckling. "Tell me about you first." Miley said.

Nick propped up the bed a little, and started, "Well, I'm Nick Gray. My real name is Nicholas Jerry Gray. I'm fifteen years old and I'm a musician. I grew up in New Jersey and we moved to Texas, then finally here in LA.". Miley prompted for him to go on. "Well, when I was thirteen, I was diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes. And that, along with overworking myself brings me to this." He said pointing to himself. "Now, tell me about you."

Miley took a deep breath, she didn't know how to introduce herself to one of the world's biggest, not to mention, hottest young rock stars. She closed her eyes for a moment, took a deep breath and started. "I'm Miley Ray Stewart. Miley Stewart, for short. My original name was Destiny Hope, but I had it changed to Miley Ray---" "Why?", Nick asked curiously. "Well, when I was baby, I was always smiling. So, my dad called me "Smiley", then it changed to "Miley", and everyone's been calling me that ever since. And I got the "Ray" part from my dad. "Oh. Okay. That's cool. Go on." Nick said smiling. "Well, I just moved here in LA...yesterday." Miley said. "YESTERDAY? Seriously? Ohmygosh. How did you know...that this hospital was looking for donations?", Nick asked bewildered. He was really, really shocked. "Well, you have to promise you won't get mad at me. Pinky swear!", Miley said seriously, but with a smile on her face. "But pinky swears are for girls. I'm NOT a girl, Miles.", Nick complained like a five year old kid who didn't get his cookie. "Well, it's either pinky swear or you'd never find out. Your choice.", Miley kidded. "Fine. Pinky swear.", Nick said defeated. They pinky swore and Miley told him. "Well, I was at Starbucks yesterday and..I kinda overheard Demi talking to the phone with someone..and saying something about a donation at the hospital. Well, curiosity got the best of me, and I tried to find out what was going on. The doctors told me that they were indeed desperate for a donation, so I told my dad about it. I didn't know I giving my kidney to you until a few minutes ago. Oh, and please don't get mad at Demi, or the doctors. I just..I don't know." Miley sighed. "It's okay, Miles. Thank you." Nick said.

Two more hours of talking, and to an outsider, they would seem like they've known each other for years. From outside, you could hear their laughter and chatter. Joe was walking down the hall to Nick's room.

**Joe's POV**

I was just about to open Nick's door when I heard voices coming from his room. Nick..and a girl? No, it's not mom. Mom's at home. Doesn't sound like Demi either. Definitely not the nurse, a nurse wouldn't laugh like that during their job. Who could it be? Cautiously, I opened the door and I saw Nick with a girl. His bed was propped up and the girl sat on the bed beside him. His IV-free hand was wrapped around this girl. Well, I didn't think they noticed me, they were too busy talking with each other. I thought of something to make my presence known. "So, Nicky got a dateeee?!?", I sang rather loudly. The girl jumped up and stood next to the bed. She was looking down, rather embarrassed.

**Nick's POV**

I didn't notice Joe coming in. I guess, we were too busy getting to know one another. For the past two hours, I felt like I was talking to someone that I've known for years. Like, she was a missing part of me. I've never felt so complete in my life. I think..I'm falling for her. But, now, it's time to deal with my doof of a brother, Joe. "Joe? What the heck?", I asked annoyed. I was surprised by Miley's reaction, and I knew that when she looked down, she was trying to hid her blushing, I could tell. "Well, it's seems like you've got a little date there huh lil bro?". Joe joked. I blushed a little, then tried to stop it. Then completely ignoring me, Joe turned to Miley and circled around her, then knelt in front of her taking her hand, "And who is this lovely maiden who has captivated my dear brother's heart?" I sat there in disbelief. I've told Miley about Joe, but I wasn't sure she was ready for his jokes.

**Miley's POV**

It was the best two hours of my life, I felt like I've known him since forever already. I love it when he calls me Miles. It's just completely..amazing? No. There aren't any words to describe how I feel right now. It's like..there's a connection. I think I'm falling for him. I gotta admit, when Joe came in I was surprised. I quickly got to my feet, and tried to hide the redness on my cheeks, although I think Nick still saw it. I was completely embarrassed. But, on the bright side, I think I saw Nick turn a little red too. When he took my hand, I didn't know what to say or do. Nick warned me that Joe might be a little crazy and over the top with his jokes. Boy, I wasn't ready for this. "Uh..I-I-I-I'm M-Miley. Miley Stewart.", I stammered. I could feel the heat in my cheeks go away, and Joe shaking my hand. "Well, nice to meet you Mademoiselle Stewart.", Joe said in a fake accent. That made me laugh. "Well, nice to meet you, uh.." "Joe. Joe Jonas.", "Joe Jonas." I laughed.

**Joe's POV**

I gotta say. When I went into the room, I could feel the LOVE in the air. Seriously, they're in love. Then when she introduced herself to me, she told me she was Miley. Miley. Why is that name familiar? Oh! I remember! She's...the kidney donor. Oh..wow. As soon as this realization hit me, I slapped myself on the forehead. "Y-you're the donor? Nice to meet you. Sorry I just barged in on you guys like that. I just---", I tried to explain. "It's okay. Seriously." Miley reassured me laughing. "It's alright." I noticed that while we were exchanging words, Nick was looking at her, so...lovingly. It was then the doctor knocked and came in the room, "Ms. Stewart? We would like a word with you, just for a moment? We would like to go over somethings with you and your father, then you may go.", he said. I watched Miley pick up her purse, and head over to Nick's bed and hugged him. He waved goodbye to me and left with the doctor.

As soon as the door closed, "Oh lil bro! You are so totally into her! I could tell! Nicky got a girlfriend! Nicky's got a---", I said dancing around the room in victory. I was stopped when a pillow hit my back. "She is NOT my girlfriend, Joe.", Nick said, then in a whisper he said, "At least, not yet." "So you do like her?!?! This is sweet. Nicky's in loooove.", I declared trying to draw hearts in the air. "Okay. So, I do like her. She's just the most amazing, beautiful, pretty, smart, graceful, caring---", Nick ranted. "I get it.", Joe said. "I felt like I've known her forever. I think I love her.", Nick said.

**Normal POV**

After talking to the doctor, Miley and her dad went home. Her dad was proud of her decision. Nick's parents and Kevin found out about Miley. Only Joe knows about Nick's little crush, and he's pretty sure with himself that Miley likes him too.


	6. Tonight

The next day, Miley was dropped off at the hospital by her dad, who went to take care of some work. Miley asked her dad to take her there because she didn't want to stay alone at home, and her dad thought it would be alright.

Miley's POV

As I got out of the car, I found myself feeling pretty excited. Not because I knew that Nick Jonas, the superstar was there, but because Nick Jonas, the guy I'm falling for was there. My heart raced as I tried to remember what room he was staying at. As I entered the hospital, and after a few of trying to remember his room number, I finally decided to ask for his room number.

"Excuse me. Hi. I'm Miley Stewart, and I'd like to ask for Nick Jonas' room number.", I asked nervously. The employee at the front desk looked shocked as I asked her. She probably was thinking how I found out, or if I was some kind of undercover paparazzi, by the way that she reacted. She called one of the higher officers, and explained the situation. "I'm sorry for the delay, Ms. Stewart. We were taking extra special measures for our patient, Mr. Jonas. He is in Room 612.", he informed me. "Oh, well thank you. I'll be on my way now.", I excused myself politely and left with a smile. I started to walk towards his room. Room 612, I smiled at the thought.

Joe's POV

Nick's room is getting kinda boring. Trust me. He's been sleeping all morning. Well, for the past two hours. And there is nothing to do. Whenever I turn on the TV, he wakes up and gets mad at me. So, now I'm pretty bored. I quickly wrote a note on a Post-it and stuck it on his shirt. "Be right back. At Cafeteria. -J.", it said.

As I quietly slipped out of the room, I tossed around a soda can I had in my hand. "Oh shit!", I shouted as the can slipped out of my grip and hit the floor, making a loud noise, which cost me half a dozen glares from the other people in the corridor. I bent to pick up the soda can, which rolled under a chair. I stood up then, "Bam!", my back hits another person.

Miley's POV

I was looking at the door room numbers when suddenly a guy bumps into me. "Ouch!" "I'm sorry.", the guy said. Wait. Isn't that Joe Jonas? Whoa.

Joe's POV

Oh. It's Miley. "Oh, Miley. It's you. I'm sorry..It's just that..I..uh...", I said. "No. It's okay. I wasn't looking. It was my fault. Uhm, so do you know where Nick's room is?", Miley asked. "Well, turn right then the second door to the left." I said. "Oh, great! Thanks." Miley replied. "Wait! Miley, before you go..I have something to ask you."

Miley's POV

Oh dear. This guys gonna bombard me with questions me like crazy. I turned back around and asked, "Yeah?". "Do you like Nick?", he asked. My eyes nearly popped out of my head when Joe asked me that. "Uh..I...", I stuttered. "Maybe.", I finally admitted as a blush rose to my cheeks.

Joe's POV

Aha. I knew it! So, Miley likes Nicky. Awwww. Well, ain't that sweet? "I knew it, lil sis. You'll be good for my baby bro." I assured her. "Uh..little sis?", Miley asked surprised. "Miles, you're family now. After what you've done for Nick, I don't think we can ever repay you.", I said, pulling her into a hug. "Well, uh..thanks Joe. I better get going.", Miley said, the redness in her cheeks were still there. I giggle at the thought of the two of them as a couple.

As I walk in the hospital's cafeteria, I recall what just happened to me and Miley. Wow. This is gonna be awesome. I'll be like, a cupid matchmaker guy. Oh yah. Nick hit the jackpot this time, I can sense that Miley really is for keeps.

Miley's POV

As Joe left, I walked through the hallway. I can't believe what just happened. I just confessed to Joe that I had a crush on his little brother! What was I thinking?, I thought as I walked pass a couple of rooms. I stopped and finally I was outside Nick's room. I grabbed my compact mirror from my white purse and quickly checked what I looked like, I had to make sure that my blush was gone, and I looked..decent. One, two three, deep breath...I knocked lightly on the door. "Come in!", a voice said. I took that as my cue to enter and went inside. "UH..Hi Nick.", I can't believe I'm stuttering, ugh! How can I be so obvious? "Hey Mi.", Nick replied. "So, how's it going?", Nick asked. "Well, it's getting kinda boring at home, and I didn't want to be left alone at home while my dad's taking care of some things, so I decided I'd drop by. I don't really know anyone else around here.", I explained while taking a seat on his bed. "Well, that's cool. I really needed some company. I don't know where Joe is.", Nick said frustrated. I replied with a laugh, "It's on your shirt. He's at the cafeteria.", I said while pointing at his blue shirt. "Oh. I'm stupid.", Nick replied, laughing.

Nick's POV

All of a sudden, a thought hit me. Why was she doing this anyway? I mean, why would she of all people would want to give me her kidney? Is it for fame? I don't wanna be used anymore. Not anymore. "Are you doing this to become famous?", I blurted out. Miley's reaction told me that my question came out wrong.

Miley's POV

As soon as I heard that question, tears started to form and threatened to fall down. How could he accuse me like that? He sounded so..serious..so mean, and I don't know. I didn't want to cry. Not here, not now. This wasn't the time. How could he think of that? I grabbed my purse and made a ran for the door.

Joe's POV

As I was just about to open the door to Nick's room, the door flew open and out came running a fuming Miley. "Hey!", I exclaimed in disbelief. What the heck was going on? I was about to go after her, when I saw a clearly upset Nick sitting up confused. "Dude! What did you do to her?" "I--I asked her something. We were talking about stuff, then I asked her something.", Nick explained. "Well, what did you ask her?", I asked curiously. "I-----askedherifshedidthistobecomefamous.", Nick talked quickly with his head down. "How could you, Nick? OHMYGOSH. This girl wants to give you her kidney, and you accuse her for using you. Nicholas, how could you?", I rambled. "I'm..I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean for her to get hurt.", Nick said. "Don't apologize to me! Apologize to Miley.", I said.


	7. Who I Am

Miley's POV

I ran out of the hospital, tears racing down my cheeks. I couldn't stop them from spilling out. It was just too much. I saw people who were looking at me funny. I didn't care. I bet I looked like a freak. I didn't wear much make-up, so I guess that was a good thing. I didn't have to worry about looking like a messed up clown after I cry. I reached a small park, and my run turned into a walk. I head over to a tree and sit under its shade. I took my iPod out of my purse, and placed my headphones into my ears. The music blocked out everything around me, and I took the time to reflect on what had happened. How could Nick accuse me like that? I..never thought...not in a million years that he would think of me like that. No. No. That's not why I wanted to give him my kidney. A kidney is a stupid price to pay for stardom. If I wanted to be famous, I could've done it myself with my dad's help. I can't believe he would think of me like that.

Normal POV

Back at the hospital, Nick started to tell Joe everything that happened. Joe kept pretty quiet the whole time. Nick needed his help. "Joe, I..I wasn't thinking, alright? I just want to say..that I'm sorry.", Nick said. He was stopping the tears from forming. He knew this wasn't the time to cry. "Nick, I think...you should just..rest. Alright? We'll figure out a way to apologize to Miles. Kay?"

Miley's POV

I had my eyes closed. I was leaning back against the tree with my headphones on. Then, I started to feel tiny drops of water land on my head. Then, there were more. I looked up at the normally clear California sky, but it was now, a dark, gray, gloomy sky. I felt more sad than I was before. The rain started to become stronger, and the wind started to pick up. It was getting colder, and I was only wearing a shorts, a tank top and a really thin hoodie. I didn't care anymore. I didn't bother moving. I knew I was gonna probably end up with a cold, or a fever, but that didn't matter anymore. I took my headphones off and placed my iPod back into my purse. I sat there, tucked my knees and put my head down. My tears mixed with the rain.

Then suddenly, I felt the rain stop. But, I could still hear the rain drops splatter all around me. I felt a warmth go near me. And then I heard a voice, "Uhm..Hey.", a guy said. Confused, I looked up and see, a Gray. It was Kevin Gray.

Kevin's POV

As I was driving, I passed by the park. And for some reason, there was traffic. I looked out, and I saw someone sitting at the park. I pulled over, got my umbrella out and walked over to her. She looked so sad, brown haired, curled up. She looked so sad, so..helpless? I quickly walked over to the girl, she might get sick or something. I put the umbrella over her, and cleared my throat. "Uhm..Hey.", a confused girl suddenly looked up at me. Her eyes, red from crying, she looked so tired. She pushed her hair out of her face, then I suddenly recognized her. "Miley?", I asked, surprised.

"Miley...what are you doing here? What happened?", I asked, crouching down to her level. Miley just kept looked down, shaking her head. "I don't want to talk about it.", she mumbled. "Miley, c'mon. We don't want you to get sick, right? Let's go. We'll go to my mom's house. And, we'll get your dried up, okay?" Miley nodded. She wrapped her arms around herself. She's probably cold. I took off my jacket, and handed it to her. "Here, wear it." Miley forced a smile and glady took it. We walked over to my car, and I opened the door to the passenger seat. As I walked over to the driver's seat, I noticed that something really was bothering Miley, but I didn't want to talk to her about it right now, I needed to get her dry and cleaned up, first. We reached the house, and entered. My mom noticed right away the state of which Miley was in. "Miley? Dear, what happened to you, honey?", Mom said, walking over quickly and giving her a hug. "Honey, what happened?", Mom asked worriedly. "Take a seat, hun. We're gonna get you some coffee and some clothes. Okay? Make yourself comfortable., she said. Miley nodded, looking down. I noticed she didn't sit down immediately, she was just looking around the room.

Denise's POV

I was cleaning around the house, when Kevin and another girl walked through the front door. Who's that girl? Wait. It's Miley? My motherly instincts took over and I quickly asked her what had happened. I told her to make herself comfortable, as I gave Kevin a stare, telling him to go to the kitchen. Kevin walked into the kitchen, and I started questioning him. "Kevin, what happened to Miley?" I asked as I made some coffee. "Well, I was driving...and it started raining. I passed by the park, and I noticed someone sitting at the park. I came up to her, and found out that she was Miley. She was crying, and all. There's something bothering her, but I didn't ask because she needed to get her dry first. So I brought her here.", Kevin said. Why? What happened to Miley? I snapped out of my thoughts. "Here, Kev. Bring it to Miley. Tell her I'll be back with some clothes, in a minute.", I said, giving Kevin the cup of coffee. I went up to my room, and grabbed the most comfortable sweatpants and shirt that I had and a towel. I went down, and found Miley sitting on the sofa. She wasn't really drinking the coffee. More like staring at it. We needed to talk. But first, "Miley, Miley? Sweetie, here. Take a warm shower, and change. We don't want you to get sick. Okay?", I said, as I led her to the bathroom. "Thank you, Mrs. Jonas.", she mumbled looking down, I saw a forced smile as she said it. I sighed. "You're welcome, Miley.", I said with a warm smile.

Miley's POV

As , led me into the bathroom, I couldn't help but ask myself, why she was being so nice to me. I guess, she's just that way. I quickly stripped and went into the shower. The warm water, erasing my thoughts. I quickly finished my shower, dried myself, and got into the clothes she gave me.

I walked out and went into the living room, and saw Mrs. Jonas waiting for me. Kevin, though, was nowhere in sight. I noticed that she was holding a bag, "Oh. Miley, you're done? Here, put your wet clothes in this bag. So, that you won't have a hard time bringing it home.", she said with a smile. Wow. She thinks of everything. "Th-thank you...so much.", I said. She motioned for me to take a seat beside her. I guess, it's time for her to ask me what happened. I sat down, sighing. "Miley sweetie, tell me what happened?", Mrs. Jonas asked. "Uh..I, decided that I would visit...N-n-nick, at the...hospital today.", I forced the words out of my mouth. "Then? What happened?", Mrs. Jonas asked, concerned. "Well, we were just talking...and then..he asked me, if..I.., if I...", I said, tears starting to fall down my eyes, again. "If I..was just donating my kidney to become famous.", I quickly said looking down. I didn't want to look at Mrs. Jonas' eyes. I didn't want to know what she thought. Then suddenly, I felt her arms around me. She whispered, "Honey, I believe that you'd never do that, okay? You won't do that, right? You're not the kind of person who seems like, she's going to do that." I was surprised. Mrs. Jonas then wiped away my tears. "Miley, you're not that kind of person. I know that."

When she told me that, I felt okay...for a while. Part of me said, she was right, that everything was gonna be okay. Part of me said, that Nick hates me. I didn't know what to think anymore. I decided...I needed to talk to Nick. I thanked Kevin and Mrs. Jonas, then left as soon as the rain stopped.

Visiting hours weren't over yet...so I decided to go over to Nick. I needed to...work things out. I didn't want him thinking that way about him.

I entered the hospital, and walked to his room. I was about to enter, when I heard people talking in the room. It was Joe and Nick. Normally, I wouldn't approve of eavesdropping, but..I couldn't resist.

"Joe, I've got to tell her I'm sorry.", I heard Nick's faint voice..he sounded like he was crying.

I quietly knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. Joe came, and looked shocked seeing me there. He whispered, "Miles, I think you two need to talk." I nodded and he left. I turned to look at Nick, lying on the bed. He looks like he cried a bit.

Nick's POV

I was surprised to see Miley standing at the door. I didn't think she'd come back willingly after what I said to her. I heard Joe whisper something to her, then he left. "Nick, we need to talk.", she said. I looked at her, and from the looks of it, I bet she cried for a really long time. I opened my mouth to tell her I'm sorry, but I can't help but stutter. "M-miley, I'm sorry." I took a deep breath. "L-l-loook..I'm sorry for saying that. I'm sorry that I thinking that you'd ever take advantage of me like that. Please, Miley? Please forgive me. I wasn't..I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't know what I was thinking. I was stupid, Miley. I was so stupid. Please...Miley? I'm sorry. I really am.", I couldn't hide the desperation and guilt in my voice. I truly wanted her to forgive me, I felt guilty for saying that to her. She went closer, and sat on my bed. "Nick...", she said. She held my hand..as if trying to comfort me. "I forgive you, it's okay. I..over reacted. It's alright.", Miley said, with a smile. She was acting like it was all okay. Suddenly, she let go..and put her hands together, staring at the blank wall. "When I was little...", she started, tears forming in her eyes. "...my mom. She got really sick. She went to the hospital and all. Then, for a while, she was fine. Then one day, it got very worse. It hurt me a lot, to see her like that. One day, the doctor said that..." She took a deep breath. "...her condition was getting worse. And that she needed...a bone marrow transfusion...", she said. I noticed some stray tears falling down her eyes. "I was the only match...and, and..she wouldn't take it, Nick! She wouldn't take it!", she cried, and she suddenly looked at me. Her eyes were filled with sadness and guilt. Right then, I figured she blamed herself for her mom's death. "She died, Nick...she died because of me! It was my fault...all my fault.", by then, I was sitting up, I put my arms around her, trying to comfort her. "Miles, it's not yoru fault, it's not..please don't say that. I'm sorry, Mi. I'm sorry.", I whispered to her. Suddenly she pulled away, wiping away her tears...she looked at me, and said, "That's why, I wanted to give you my kidney...I wanted to help anyone who needed help. Nick, I...", "Miles, it's okay. I'm sorry about your mom. I really am.", I said, holding her hand. She looked up at me, and smiled. I smiled back. "So, I guess..this means, we're okay?", Miley said, chuckling. "Yeah. I'm really sorry, Mi.", I said. "Hey..let's just get past that, okay?",she said, pulling me into a hug.

Joe's POV

I left the room, wanting to give them some privacy. I headed to the hospital's cafeteria, and grabbed myself a soda and some chips. When I got back, I peeked in the small glass window. It was covered with blinds, but...it was open. I saw Nick and Miley hugging each other. As stalkerish as it might sound, a smile crept up on my face and I knew they were perfect for each other. See? My matchmaking skills are awesome! Oh yeah!


End file.
